


Clean. Home. Practice.

by WoodenDeer



Series: ArdyNoct Drabble of the Week [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn loves to draw more than it's better for his own sake, Cape Caem (Final Fantasy XV), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Selectively Mute Character, attempt at fluff, they all live happily together, well mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenDeer/pseuds/WoodenDeer
Summary: It has been a few years since they made their peace after everything had happened. Well, they are in the process; there remain wounds, yet to heal, and old scars that will find their time to fade eventually. But looking back at the long way they came, Noctis thinks they did a pretty good job.Still, it isn’t an excuse for Ardyn to sit overnight and the next morning and breathe in paint fumes. Noct made breakfast for him and has a strong intention to watch him eat it all.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: ArdyNoct Drabble of the Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Ardynoct DS





	Clean. Home. Practice.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this week spare prompt words (yeah, now we have them) and my honest attempt to write something good and fluffy, which is funny because it takes place in the story I have conceived for eternity and it's everything I like - all angsty and emotional and damn long. But I don't know when or if I'll write it, so here it is, this little thing, as a memorial to my big big complicated plans. Since it's a spare prompt and I long for my original idea, I let myself to ignore the words limit but still tried to make it short.

It was so peaceful recently that Noct decided to clean the house.

Not in spite of others’ united claims he never tidied up but because that day he felt the especially strong wish to do something for the place that became home for them.

And so Noct woke up early and intended to handle everything before the guys would return. Without fanaticism he went through both floors, swept and washed what he thought might need it, and managed to actually finish before the end of the week. It was afternoon, he perked up (‘So all these talks about cleansing magic were true, huh?’) and brewed tea. Two mugs, for him and for Ardyn that should have already (or still) been awake.

Noct skipped his room as they always did, the mess reigning there was subject to Ardyn solely. Moreover, it felt almost unfair to sort and scrub the place which looked like one of his dirty palettes, all colorful and fancy. Even now he probably didn’t let go a brush off his hand – the same hand the wrist of which he sprained not long ago and barely let it mend before grabbing the easel again. He said he needed to practice more. Noct didn’t know much about painting, but looking at any of his works he wanted to slap Ardyn and tell him to stop underrating himself. He didn’t reprimand him only because he saw how passionate Ardyn was about his art. 

Noct stopped at the doorway to check on the sight. Chaotic – naturally, Ardyn at the easel – expectedly. His long hair was gathered into a bun but gouache stained the front strands.

“Mind a tea break?” Noctis asked to announce his presence; Ardyn was so absorbed in the landscape of some ancient ruins he polished for several days straight, he didn’t notice a visitor. His slightly puzzled smile indicated he had lost track of time. “It’s morning. Well, midday. And I sincerely _hope_ you spent this night in your bed.”

Another smile, this time guilty and accompanied with glancing backwards. Noct crunched a cracker and put down the tray. “At least eat something. Here, give it to me.”

He snatched the brush Ardyn clasped and settled it on the stool with other supplies. Great, his fingers were soiled now. 

Under supervision Ardyn chewed snacks lazily and listened to Noctis’ idle babble. After the umpteenth peek at the canvas, Noct cupped his face, smearing paints on his cheeks. “Rest a bit, okay? Your eyes look like we’re holding a vampire upstairs,” he snorted. Ardyn didn’t answer. It wasn’t like he refused to talk, but Noctis didn’t need him to speak to understand. He sighed.

“Is it Solheim?” Noct asked, turning to examine the painting. He didn”t see how it wasn”t done yet, it was _perfect_. Ardyn shrugged one shoulder. “Have you been there?” A hum, and Ardyn lightly headbutted him.

“What is it? You know you’re doing good, why should I feed your ego?” Ardyn’s smile morphed into a smirk; he folded his arms around Noctis’ waist as if capturing him. A kiss, it said.

“Breakfast first,” Noctis pointed out. Not breaking eye contact, one hand still on his hip, Ardyn hurriedly stuffed his mouth with crackers and berries, gulped and snagged a mug. He reached for Noct while making a sip and spitted aside in the last second. Noctis was taken aback; he found the mug and laughed. _Paint water_. Ardyn coughed and stuck out his tongue.

When he wanted to try again, Noct unwrapped himself and cut out, “Brush your teeth.” A whine followed his steps, making him chuckle.

Hearing a car engine die away, Noctis moved downstairs to greet the guys. The Lighthouse nearby stood as steadfast as always.


End file.
